


Patience is a Virtue

by Anthiem



Series: Top Reader Fics [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal Fingering, Burgerpants(Undertale) - Freeform, Consensual Sex, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), First Time, First Time Bottoming, Lube, M/M, Male couple, Mettaton being a bitch, Papyrus is going to be the bottom, Reader has a dick, Reader is a top, Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthiem/pseuds/Anthiem
Summary: I hope you liked this! I've only typing 3 reader fics in practice and I was a little tired of seeing so many reader fics being bottom so why not be a top~.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Top Reader Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158485
Kudos: 5





	Patience is a Virtue

Slumber was comfortable, warm and soft as your dreams took you to your fantasies. You loved it, but sometimes it wasn't meant to be as there was a pounding at your door. Groaning, you tried to hide in your cozy blanket until you heard something split. You suddenly bolt up then hear, "______! IT'S DATE DAY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

You get out of bed with a chuckle as you move to put on some pants. The rapid heavy footsteps were closing in on your room, but you weren't fast enough as a tall skeleton burst in. The skeleton was dressed in a black leather jacket that was studded with small spikes on the collar lapel. They paired it together with a red band shirt, a thick black belt, a silver belt buckle, and leather pants. You quickly glanced and saw that they still had they were still wearing they're pointed toed ankle boots.

"______! ARE YOU-" The skeleton started then stopped as you quickly pulled your pants over your ass. It seemed you were a bit too late as a bright crimson covered the skeleton's cheekbones. They quickly shut the door, "AT LEAST REPLY TO YOUR DATEMATE! I WAS WORRIED!" 

"You should have called Papyrus," You laughed but stopped at Papyrus' reply.

"I DID! BUT YOU DIDN'T REPLY!" The skeleton said in flustered frustration. You crawled over your bed and checked the phone. 5 missed calls… starting at 3am.

"Sugar skull-" Papyrus cut you off.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT CALL ME THAT ON OUR DATE! I DON'T WANT OTHERS TO KNOW I MIGHT BE GOING SOFT!"

"Mmm, but we're in my apartment," You replied and were met with silence. Moving off the bed and to the door, you open it and see Papyrus with his back to you.

"I Don't Like That Nickname," he huffed.

"I'm sorry, I'm still experimenting. Please forgive your boyfriend," You wrapped your arms around his pelvis. The skeleton was taller than you and it was a nicely pleasant change of pace for you. You didn't feel the neck pain like you did with your other relationships.

"FINE! BUT WHY DIDN'T ANSWER MY CALLS," Papyrus looked down at you, "IT BETTER BE GOOD," he growled as his eyelights gave an intense glow.

"Love, humans need to sleep in order to function. You started calling at 3 am," You answered, locking eyes with him and seeing the dark crimson on his lower sockets, "I know you know this, but why did you start calling at a time when I would be sleeping?"

Papyrus turned away and huffed. You rest your head against his ribs, "Papyrus, I would never think any less of you if you told me. You know I won't push you, but I want you to know that I'm here,"

"NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE I KNOW, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS KNOWS YOU ALL TOO WELL, ________!.... But…" Papyrus put his hand on your shoulder and you looked up, "I Had A Nightmare… WHICH IS RIDICULOUS, THERE'S NOTHING THAT SCARES ME!" You wait, your gaze to him was one of understanding but you knew there was something more, "LIKE WHAT IF YOU DIED OF SOMETHING FUCKING STUPID, LIKE LICKING A SPOON WHILE COOKING AND MANIFESTING SOME TYPE OF DEADLY BACTERIA THEN EAT IT!" You were taken aback by this but it felt familiar. How Papyrus described it was almost like he saw something on it then it clicked.

"Papyrus, did you watch 1000 ways to die before going to bed?" You asked.

"NO!" Papyrus answered as a bead of sweat formed. You waited before he added, "Yes…"

"I see. Papyrus, I'm going to let you know something," You started, getting Papyrus' attention, "I can't make a sauce or soup from scratch," a pause filled the air and the skeleton's other hand covered his face.

"I'M A FOOL!" Papyrus said, thoroughly embarrassed by the situation. You look over at your front door and see it completely off the hinges.

"Boy, I know I gave you a key to my apartment!" You said, looking up at him.

"DEATH WAITS FOR NO ONE HUMAN! NOT EVEN KEYS!" He shouted as he was even redder now from the awkward mess he had created.

"You're so lucky that I had a premonition about this… let me get properly dressed while you get the tools. You remember where the toolbox is right?"

"YES, DO YOU WANT ME TO REPAIR IT?"

"Nah, we're going to put in the new door together before we get to our date," You gave him a wink and shut the door behind you. The clothes you picked out were a nice compliment to Papyrus' punk style. Your style but matching well to your boyfriend.

You still get blown away by how much has happened in the last 5 years. Monsters came out of the mountain and after their king went to jail, their former queen and General of the Royal Guard made efforts to quell the populous. They made a good foothold, making news in a positive way. 

You remember hearing how a monster superstar, Mettaton, would make his own way and tabloids would have him together with a tall skeleton. Little did you know that same skeleton went to the same park as you. 

The park probably wasn't the best place for Papyrus and the General to do martial practice. It was interesting to watch them fight without magic or encounters. Especially when the General threw Papyrus at the bench… that you were sitting in. You thought you were going to die from the pain but hearing the growl made you open your eyes and see the skeleton's handsome face. Papyrus screamed something at the General but you couldn't hear what they said until you startled up. The two apologized in their aggressive way, but you were still left breathless at the sight of the skeleton.

You found his confidence in himself to be admirable. The two of you became fast friends, along with General Undyne. Papyrus had other human friends but Undyne told you that he preferred hanging out with you. You guess that it had something to do with your patient and understanding demeanor. After years of figuring out that you had deeper feelings, you clarified that him and Mettaton weren't an item. You felt hopeful and nervous but you made your move. The skeleton was caught off guard as you challenged him. By challenging him you mean you didn't really, but a date was a date. 

You ran into his shorter, yet older brother, Sans, he threatened you with a **_good time_ ** . That little bastard wanted you to give up on his brother for a one night stand. You threatened back, " _If you feel like protecting him this way, you must not trust your brother's judge of character. I, on the other hand, will trust that he is as great as he says he is,"_

You smiled as you remembered that. It was 2 years ago and today was your anniversary. You both agreed to take it slow, but man it was difficult for you. There have been many nights that your hand found purchase on your cock. Imagining Papyrus under you, panting as his entrance swallowed your member greedily as his own twitched with delight. 

You shivered as you felt your cock twitch at the thought.

**_No… no no no. Dead puppies... aborted babies… Naked Grandma._ **

You thought as you tried to stop your cock from going any further as you dressed yourself. Taking a breath, you opened the door and met Papyrus who was taking the hinges off, "you did quite a bit of damage," you whistled.

"YES, YES, I KNOW ARE YOU GOING To…" Papyrus looked at you.

"What?" You chuckled as you smiled at him. He had a light blush on his cheekbones.

"You Look Good," Papyrus muttered then got back to work. You got flustered but turned to get the replacement door. After obtaining the door, you took a breath.

**_God… He's too much…_ **

You blushed as you thought that. The door you carried was heavy, but nothing you couldn't handle. You arrived, both you and Papyrus put the new door in.

You look at the door then at Papyrus, "I believe there is something missing,"

"WHAT IS IT? WE PUT IT IN THEN THE LAST ONE," Papyrus huffed and looked at you. You reach up and pull him into a kiss. Shortly after you pull away and grin.

"Our greeting kiss," you slyly said as the skeleton tried not to get flustered.

"R-RIGHT, I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD GO," Papyrus cleared his non-existent throat and held your hand, guiding you out of your apartment. You only broke away to lock the door then followed him to his car, which looked like a custom Lamborghini due to his size. He opened the door for you like he always did. 

"So, where are we going to go? It was your choice this time," You smiled as you put on the seatbelt. 

"MTT RESORT," Papyrus revealed with a smirk as you felt an uncomfortable twinge hit your heart. You knew him and Mettaton weren't a couple but how Mettaton would drape on your man made you think that it was one-sided.

"Does Mettaton know it's a date between you and me?" You asked.

"WHAT? ARE YOU JEALOUS?" Papyrus cackled. 

"Mmm, maybe. I love you, Papyrus… I don't like how he is all over you, but I trust you so let's have fun," You explained your point to Papyrus' and grabbed his hand to reassure him that you do trust him and his decision. It left the skeleton silent as his smile softened and he rubbed his thumb over yours.

Soon, you arrived at the large hotel that was combined with a restaurant and indoor park. Papyrus was first to get out, followed by you as the two of you heard a sultry voice.

"Oh, _Captain_ ~ I'm so glad you arrived~," you knew that voice anywhere, it was Mettaton. He stood at the top of the stairs, right in front of the hotel's entrance. As Papyrus handed the keys to the valet, you made your way to his side. 

The 4 armed mechanical superstar sashayed down the stairs and made his way to Papyrus. He wrapped his arms around your skeleton boyfriend, "I'm so glad you're here, I was starting to think you hated me~," he glanced at you with a small as he leaned in to kiss Papyrus' cheekbone. You didn't react when you saw that but Papyrus stopped Mettaton's lips with a finger.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Papyrus asked with a growl.

"What was what, _Captain~_?" Mettaton asked innocently.

"DO YOU BELIEVE ME TO BE BLIND? I SAW THAT BRIEF MOMENT," Papyrus said, glaring at the machine. Mettaton glanced away.

"Again Captain, I don't know what you're talking about," Papyrus pried himself from Mettaton's arms.

"NO, YOU DO. YOU JUST DON'T LIKE BEING CAUGHT," Papyrus said as you stifle a snort, "I ASKED YOU FOR HELP FOR OUR **DATE** . _____ TOLD ME HIS CONCERNS ABOUT YOU, BUT HE STILL TRUSTS ME TO BE AROUND YOU. DO **NOT** TEST ME," You were making a 'oh shit' face then smiled as Mettaton hid his hands behind his back.

"Of course, Captain, I want you… two to have a lovely time…" Mettaton responded behind clenched teeth. It made you wonder if there was more than lunch. The superstar pivoted on his heel and stomped up the stairs. Papyrus looked at you and held your hand. You gave a reassuring squeeze as thanks to him. The two of you went up the stairs.

The interior was grand; a giant chandelier over a red carpet and vermilion drapes came down from the ceiling of the second floor to touch the carpet of the first floor. You looked calm, but you were overwhelmed on the inside. It was too extravagant compared to the previous dates you went on. You felt out of place and underdressed. 

Papyrus felt your nervousness and squeezed your hand to get your attention. You looked at him and he smiled confidently. He knew you loved his cocky attitude and you knew he was saying, 'fuck how other's look, we look amazing.' You snorted and gave a cocky smirk back. That made Papyrus let out an abrupt laugh which made Mettaton turn to look at the two of you. Both of you were feeling a lot better about this date. 

"Well… Captain has booked a lunch, a pass for the indoor park and a… surprise at the end," Mettaton said in a delighted yet disdainful voice.

You didn't know what to say because Mettaton's tone, "cool, can't wait for this to start," you replied but pulled Papyrus down to whisper to him, "I'm _very_ excited to see what the surprise is,"

"I Bet You Would," he quietly muttered back as you could see his blush.

"So! The restaurant is to your right," Mettaton cut in and pushed you and your skeleton boyfriend to the dining side.

It was larger when it was revealed; circular tables were scattered about with detailed chairs that had plush cushions. You sat at a table that one of the waiters forced you into as Mettaton tried to guide Papyrus away from you. You glared and the silent rage in your eyes made them let you go. Papyrus quickly maneuvered around the mechanical monster and sat next to you. He growled at the waiter and snatched the menu from them.

"MY, MY, WHATEVER IS GOING ON. I BELIEVE I RESERVED ONE TABLE… **NOT TWO,** " 

"Oh! Then let me get you to the correct table," Mettaton said with a smile.

"No, this is now **our** table," You stated, "whoever was sitting here will have to go where you were planning on going," you said as Papyrus smirked and nodded in agreement. Mettaton huffed and crossed his arms.

"Fine, then I hope you _enjoy_ lunch," Mettaton said as he stood next to your table.

"Oh we will, but aren't you a busy monster?" You asked, making Mettaton's red eyes narrow.

"I am," he replied carefully.

"Then why are you here? Surely that superstar Mettaton doesn't _hover_ around guests when they eat," You stared at Mettaton and this time Papyrus had the 'ohshit' smirk on his face. Mettaton's cheeks flared and shot daggers at you with his eyes. 

"I _see_ your point… enjoy your meal," he growled out then stomped away again.

You and Papyrus look at each other. You snorted as you kept in your laugh. Papyrus wasn't much better, but he didn't care. The two of you ordered your lunch and watched the live entertainment as you waited.

You felt a skeletal hand on your thigh, lightly rubbing. Your eyes glanced down and saw Papyrus' kneading your muscle. You look at Papyrus who still had his sockets on the show.

**_You're playing a dangerous game, boneboy._ **

You said mentally as you went to look at the show until his hand came up and rubbed against your crotch. Your eyes shot to Papyrus as you noticed a smirk on his face. You literally try to cockblock him, but he gave you a tender squeeze that made you jump. Papyrus snorted as he felt your glare against his skull. You gave a warned growl which made him look at you.

"What? Don't Like Me Teasing You?" He whispered to you.

"It's not that I don't like it, but you better be ready for the _consequences_ later," You gave him a look of that of a predator. Papyrus shivered a little.

"So, What Would Those Consequences Be?" Papyrus asked.

"Let's call it a surprise," You grinned, making the skeleton smirk but blush at the thought. Your food arrived and you two enjoyed your meal. 

Once you were finished and rested, Papyrus took your hand and guided you to the indoor park.

It was a water park, but inside. You were kind of impressed with how warm it was. The skeleton guided you to a booth that had a light brown-orange cat monster running it. He looked absolutely done with everything.

"WE NEED SWIMWEAR," Papyrus announced which made you smile.

"Of course you do…" the cat monster gave a sigh then started to sweat as Papyrus glared at the disrespect.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Papyrus, let me handle this. Sup, dude," you slid in between the two. The cat monster looked suspicious, "today must be rough especially with the owner," the monster widened his eyes, "listen, I just want to enjoy this date with my favorite boney boy. Can I get some swimwear for me and him? Before you know who shows," you lightly cough now the last line. 

The cat monster laughed, "anything to piss off the tincan, buddy. I was instructed to give the wrong sizes to the datemate of the skeleton… Hmmm but I have a feeling it might be for Sans~," he gave a Cheshire grin, you returned the smile.

"Oooh, I think you might be right," you said innocently, which Papyrus snorted behind you.

"Okay, buddy, what's your sizes?" The cat monster asked as he went to the computer. You and Papyrus told him. He looked it up and found it, "can you wait a bit? I got to go get 'em,"

"Sure," You replied leaning on the counter then Papyrus joined you with his arm snaking around your waist.

"....ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?" Papyrus asked.

"I always have a great time when I'm with you Papyrus," you replied and gave him a peck on his mandible when he leaned over.

"GOOD, I WAS HONESTLY THINKING METTATON WOULD BE TOO BUSY TO WANT TO PAY ATTENTION TO US," Papyrus stated with a light sigh.

"I'm glad you put your foot down,"

"THAT REMINDS ME, WHY DIDN'T YOU GET JEALOUS WHEN YOU SAW HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME?" Papyrus demanded.

"Oh, Papyrus. Why would I get jealous over a kiss when I know you'll be come with me to my bed," You quipped with a smirk, Papyrus blushed, "I know we haven't done anything, besides well, _you know_ ~," you remember jerking each other off, but Papyrus backed off when you got frisky, "I would prefer to get to know you like we have been doing. Would I like to go further? Of course, but I want you to be comfortable with this," you smiled up at him. The skeleton gave you a kiss.

"Thank You," he whispered. You keep him slouched over to nuzzle his forehead. 

When the cat monster returned, he handed out the swimwear, "alright buddy, here's a key to your locker to keep your shit safe. Food stands and fuck all is beyond this point so you'll have to look out," he warned.

"Thanks for the heads up," you glance at his nametag, "...Burgerpants?"

"Felix, Sexatron hazed me into that name. You seem like a human who gives a shit, so it's Felix," you watch him pull out a blunt.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY WANT TO GET FIRED?" Papyrus almost smacked out of his hands, but Felix was surprisingly fast. He moved his paw like appendage down and lit it.

"Boy, I hope so, but I got so much dirt on the metal monster that he pays me more than other places. So long as I keep doing my job, I can do anything I want," Felix waved the two of you off, "just remember, no public sex. Cum is a pain to clean from the filters,"

Your jaw dropped a little and Papyrus blushed, "HOW- DO- NO!" He sputtered then forcibly took you to the changing rooms as you laughed.

The black and red swim trunks were comfortable, you found out then you stepped out. You wanted to check on Papyrus then found him; he was wearing black swim trunks, but the black really made his white bones pop. Your eyes studied his form, taking in the sight of his bones, every scar and nick before looking at his smug face.

"LIKE WHAT YOU SEE?" You responded without a second thought 

"Always," you smirked and went up to Papyrus. Your arms wrapped around his pelvis, feeling his magic from his bones, "I'm guessing you like seeing all this too," you gestured to your whole body.

Papyrus grinned and kissed you, "OF COURSE,"

You both chuckle and lock up your things, "hey can we take it a little easy? Mainly because my organs are still digesting lunch," you suggest.

"AH! RIGHT, YOU HUMANS HAVE DELICATE, SQUISHY PARTS THAT NEED PROTECTING," Papyrus smirked as he poked your side.

"Okay, you're a brat putting it like that," you chuckle.

"ME? A BRAT? HOW RIDICULOUS," He puffed out his chest. You both share a snicker and play some water games. 

Dodge the shot was interesting. The rules were explained to you. Big water balloons were customized to each player. You have to dodge the incoming water balloons, the last one standing in the gated area wins a prize. No magic attacks or attacks.

Simple enough, you and Papyrus get ready. You dodge the first few with ease, but notice that the person next to you got hit and flew back 3 feet.

**_Oh damn._ **

You thought as you barely dodge one. The pace was picking up and your boyfriend helped you dodge a few. Eventually you got hit, going back a foot and landing on your ass. It stung but you could tell it wasn't going to bruise. You got up and moved out of the way, completely soaked. It was a military guy versus Papyrus. They dodged a lot but you could tell Papyrus threw in the towel and get drenched. You watched the military guy claim his prize and go to his family.

"Great job," you met up with Papyrus.

"YES, WELL I COULDN'T WIN YOU ANYTHING," Papyrus huffed.

"No, but you still got a prize," You said and kissed Papyrus, that made him really happy.

Papyrus guided you to the one that was a vertical drop water slide. You didn't like those, but you saw how excited your boyfriend was. He dragged you along and the monsters and humans looked intimidated by Papyrus and of the ride. You leaned on him as the two of you waited in line.

"Hmmm, hey, Papyrus?" You got a hum in response, "what made you choose here?"

"WELL, WHY WOULDN'T I CHOSE HERE? TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY-,"

"Next up!" The person in charge of the drop shouted at you. Papyrus looked at you and went ahead. The human instructed him how to position his body and shortly after he went down the slide. It was only a few seconds but the drop was 55ft (16.764 meters). Your nerves were getting to you but you glanced down and saw Papyrus waiting for you at the bottom. You took a breath and got ready, doing as instructed. Your body slides down. The speed you were going down flipped your stomach. You couldn't feel the tubing against your back until the end when water slowed you down. You blew some water out your nose and Papyrus helped you up. 

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" He asked. You must have looked pale because you weren't feeling the best.

"Not really… can we sit somewhere?" You asked. Papyrus nodded and led you out of the gated area to a table.

"WHAT DO YOU NEED? GINGER ALE?" Papyrus asked, slightly surprised he remembered the small remedy for queasy stomachs.

"Let's try that," you said as you sat down and leaned on the table. Papyrus left to go to see if any vendors had any. You relaxed in your seat but you noticed someone sit at your table. You look over at the person in question, it was Mettaton.

**_Great…_ **

You thought as Mettaton started, "oh my~ you don't look so good,"

"And what do I owe the pleasure seeing you again," You said in a monotone tone.

"Papyrus," Mettaton answered, "but I want to let you know something," he smirked, but you cut him off.

"Oh trust me, I've had this confrontation before. Not with you, but I know what's coming," You looked at him in the eyes, "I've seen how you act. I've heard the things you said behind my back and as you can see I'm not feeling well, so my patience is thin. Whatever negative things you want to say, you can shove them up your ugly ass,"

"Ugly?!" Mettaton raised his voice, "How dare you!"

"Yes, how dare I and you can still shove it up your ugly ass. Leave me alone," you huffed. Mettaton grabbed you by the shoulders.

"Listen here you little shit, you are not going to have the higher ground against me. It's pathetic that you think you deserve him and _stole_ him from me!" Mettaton growled, but you pushed the table into his hips to surprise him. Once his attention was elsewhere for that brief moment, you took advantage of it. You hit his arms hard off of you then quickly pulled him into the table. His face hit the table and you caught his arms, pinning his arms and Mettaton against the table.

"I might be feeling ill but I can still fend you off! So I'll let you in on a little something, I didn't _steal_ him from you. **_Papyrus is not an object, you heartless chucklefuck!_ ** ," You felt angry, "Is that how you see him! No, don't answer that. I'll be sent to jail if you answer and I prefer not to do that especially today!" You press against Mettaton as he let out a groan of pain, "you **_will_ ** leave me and Papyrus alone,"

"You two won't last that long, especially after he sees this," Mettaton chuckled but you leaned in.

"That is not up to you. He knows I don't do this without being touched first. Unlike you, I got to know him before we became datemates. I enjoy our time. So I'll say again, leave us alone," You snarl as you started to let go.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Papyrus asked looking upon the scene, holding a cup of ginger ale.

"Oh Captain! Your datemate assaulted me out of nowhere! I told you they were a savage!" Mettaton stood up, going up to Papyrus and you sat back down. You still didn't feel well. Papyrus went up to you and gave you the ginger ale.

"What Happened?" He asked you, ignoring Mettaton.

"Mettaton sat down across from me, I felt like he was going to start shit so I started by calling him out. He didn't like that so he grabbed me. I worked quickly thanks to my defense training and pinned to the table. We said more things, told him to leave us alone today and let him go," You informed him and took a drink from the cup.

"He's lying!" Mettaton shrieked.

"DO YOU THINK HE WOULD WHEN HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN UPFRONT WITH ME," Papyrus turned to face the mechanical monster, "I HELD YOU ON SUCH A HIGH PEDESTAL, I WAS A FAN OF YOURS FOR YEARS! I WAS HOPING YOU TWO WOULD GET ALONG, BUT KNOWING ______ DOESN'T LIKE CONFRONTATION, I KNOW YOU STARTED IT. DON'T GET IT WRONG, ____ DOESN'T LIKE CONFRONTATION, BUT HE KNOWS HOW PUT AN END TO IT IF IT COMES DOWN TO IT BEING PHYSICAL," Papyrus turned to you, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm feeling a little better thanks to this," You lift up the cup. Papyrus nodded then turned back to Mettaton.

"I WISH TO CANCEL THE REST OF TODAY'S PLANS," Papyrus stated which shocked Mettaton.

"No, no, no. There is no need for that, I'll be-" Mettaton sweated but the skeleton gave a glare and stopped the automaton.

"NO, WE WILL BE LEAVING," Papyrus said, offering you a hand, which you took. You went back to the changing room, "Sorry,"

"What for?" You asked as you unlocked the locker.

"Our Anniversary Date Was Ruined," He said, which made you snort, "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Love, I want to know how long were you watching us?" Silence filled the room but it wasn't long before Papyrus replied.

"When You Pinned Mettaton To The Table," He muttered.

"And?" You smirked

"IT WAS HOT OKAY?!" Papyrus blushed, "NOT YOU PINNING HIM, I MEAN THE THINGS YOU SAID!" he quickly corrects.

You hand him a towel, "wanna shower together?" Papyrus looked shocked then clicked his mouth shut and smirked.

"THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL,” He purred. You smiled as you turned then flashed your ass. Papyrus followed quickly.

You turned the shower on and met Papyrus' teeth as he leaned into you. Your hands caress his bones and slowly take his swim trunks off. A wet splush hit the floor then the skeleton kicked them off to the side. His hands wander as you take your shorts off too. You kick yours off to the same side.

You shivered as you realize you were at half mast, "EXCITED ARE WE?" Papyrus teased.

"It's not often we shower together," you cooed and pulled him in and licked his teeth. Papyrus opened his teeth and let out his deep crimson tongue. You pushed into him more which he gave a surprised noise to. The hot water against you didn't help you as your cock hardened. Luckily, you felt your partner's magic stir as you felt his pelvis. 

"Feels like you're stirred up too. Well, _Captain~_? Wanna show me what's below," you teased as your fingers hooked on his pubis and gave a playful tug. He choked a groan as his cock formed against your shaft.

You leaned over and got some liquid soap. Your hands got enough to lather both dicks together. You apply the soap to the members that we're standing at action as Papyrus watched.

He hitched his breath as you wrapped both your hands together and slowly started to pump. Papyrus licked your neck and nibbled against your skin. You grabbed his hand and wrapped it around your cock, "I'm not going to work both this whole time," you breathly said.

You shivered as you felt his boney digits wrap around your shaft, but you managed to fight the urge to slam Papyrus into the wall. Your eyes looked down at your boyfriend's cock that glowed a bright crimson and throbbed in your hand. You pumped and watched how his member twitched, but what caught your attention was Papyrus' breath on your neck. 

Papyrus was staring at you when you looked at him. He pressed into your mouth as his tongue invaded it. You groaned as you picked up the momentum on his dick then he pushed you into the wall. Something inside you let out a growl as you flipped him so he was against the wall. You pumped faster as Papyrus' breath hitched, feeling his grip get weaker. Your other hand went down and felt he had formed an asshole with he dick.

**_Huh… When did he learn this?_ **

You thought as you pressed the head of Papyrus' cock. He tried to growl back to show his dominance but you kissed him to silence him. The skeleton pressed into you as you grabbed the members together again. You pressed back as you worked both shafts and rocked your hips. Your other hand teased and was about to lightly prod his hole, "S-STOP!" Papyrus said as he turned red. You did, stopping both of your hands. He let out a frustrated whine, "DON'T STOP THAT HAND!" He grabbed both and started jerking them at the pace you had before. Your breath hitched as you felt yourself buck into the hand. His dick started to throb more until he came first, but you followed after. You lightly panted and looked at your boyfriend, before you could ask he said, "N-Not Here," 

You sighed lightly and smiled, "whenever you're ready," you gave him a kiss then looked down. His pinkish-red cum was all over your abdomen and you noticed you got some of your cum on his sacral and pelvis.

You stare for a moment then wash each other off. After drying and getting dressed, you both head out. Mettaton tried to stop you two as the valet got your car. Papyrus ignored him as he saw the car arriving. He opened the door for you as you got in. As a last ditch effort Mettaton, grabbed onto Papyrus saying something but you couldn't hear due to the door. The skeleton whipped around and backhanded him across the face.

"THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Papyrus snarled and stomped over to the driver's side. He got into the driver's seat and buckled his seatbelt, "Disgusting…" he growled before driving off.

It was silent and the air was thick around your boyfriend before you put your hand on his and said, "I got a place that will make you feel better," Papyrus looked at you and relaxed a bit before giving a nod, "okay, turn left at the next stop,"

You guided him to the park where you first officially met. No one was around except for the mean cream guy. You had him sit as you went over to the bunny salesman.

"Hey, how ya doing?" You asked.

"Not bad, not bad," the blue bunny hummed, "up for a random cream,"

"Random cream?" You echoed.

"Yeah, mean creams weren't selling well because humans are pussies for not being able to take a mean comment. So random cream is you never know what it's going to say,"

".... It's still a mean cream isn't it," You said with a small smirk as if it seemed you caught him.

"Are you going to fucking buy or not," he huffed.

"Yeah, I'll take 2," you pull out the money and hand it to him. The bunny monster pulled out 2 mean creams and handed them over. You nodded and returned to your boyfriend.

You sat next to him and handed over the mean cream, "remember this spot?"

Papyrus took the mean cream and unwrapped it, "HOW COULD I FORGET? YOU DIDN'T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WHEN I WAS THROWN AT YOU," Papyrus cackled as he remembered.

"Well, I was distracted," you chuckled.

"BY WHAT?" Papyrus asked with a smirk, "I BET IT WAS SOME ATTRACTIVE PERSON,"

"You're right, but that person was you," you wrapped yours and took a bite.

"W-What?" Papyrus said at a lowered volume. He was taken by surprise.

"Oh yeah, I didn't even realize I was so focused on you as you sparred. It took me a while before I realized it was love for me," You smiled at him, "but I'm glad we're here now," Papyrus took a bite from his mean cream. He was blushing but you could tell something bothered him, "what did he say?" You asked.

"IT'S NOTHING YOU SHOULD WORRY ABOUT," He stated. You reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I worry about you and if it's bothering you… Well it bothers me," you confessed to him, "we promised we'd share what bothered us, right?" Papyrus looked at you and sighed.

"RIGHT. WELL, METTATON SAID THAT YOU'RE JUST A HUMAN AND THAT YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO FULFILL THE ROLE," Papyrus reluctantly said. You looked at him.

"I see why you pimp slapped him," you commented then licked the mean cream, "I might have thought it was me prodding your asshole," Papyrus froze and started turning red.

"WHA- N- I! GAH!" Papyrus responded, flustered, "NOITWASN'TTHAT!HOWDAREYOUSAYTHATINPUBLIC!" You laughed.

"But it made you focus on us, right now… didn't it," You chuckled as Papyrus crossed his arms, "Love, the future is a mystery, so why not enjoy the gift of now? It's called the present for a reason," you watched your boyfriend fight off a grin on his face.

"I Hate You," Papyrus said, still fighting the urge to smile, "You Took That From Kung-Fu Panda AND IT WAS A PUN!" You laughed again as he flung his arms up.

"But I love you Papyrus," you stated as he looked at you. He looked down at you, then wrapped his arm around you.

"I Love You Too, _____," he kissed you then finished his mean cream. 

You finished up yours as well and the stick red, 'you sappy bastard,' that you were. That you were. Papyrus and you enjoyed the park. You noticed him texting, but you didn't mind. Once he put his phone away, your stomach growled. You didn't notice how hungry you were for actual food.

"LET'S GO," Papyrus stated as he got up and you followed. You both returned to this car.

"So where are we going?" You ask.

"WE'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE," your boyfriend replied, "I FIGURED SINCE TODAY SPIRALED, WE SHOULD ENJOY A HOMEMADE MEAL," you looked at him, "THOUGH… I'M GLAD YOU WERE WITH ME," Papyrus smiled at you before driving. You couldn't help but grin back.

The drive was short; you kept forgetting how close to the park he was. You get out and Papyrus walks with you to his front door. He unlocked it and you followed him in. The house was empty, which he would have suspected Sans would have been around.

"IS SOMETHING WRONG?" Your boyfriend asked, putting up his coat.

"Isn't Sans usually hanging around?" You asked.

"HE'S PROBABLY AT GRILLBY'S,"

"Oh, yeah," you hummed as Papyrus went to the kitchen, "making your famous dish?" 

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULDN'T?" Papyrus quipped, "LUCKILY I MADE SAUCE AND NOODLES YESTERDAY, SO IT WON'T BE THAT LONG BEFORE WE EAT,"

"Oh, thank God," you sighed in relief. You were hungry, but not to the point for hangry; still you looked forward to Papyrus' spaghetti. He made everything from scratch which was impressive to you. 

You didn't have to wait long before spaghetti was served. Papyrus looked happy as you ate. The meal was great and you sighed, content with the food. You picked up your plate, but Papyrus took it from you.

"Let me help clean at least," You said.

"NO, BESIDES EVEN THOUGH I HATE TO DO THIS; WE'LL DO THEM LATER," You were surprised when you heard that, "NOW IS THE SURPRISE,"

"Surprise?" You echoed before you were picked up. Papyrus carried you upstairs to his room and threw you on the bed. You look up at him.

"Take Off Your Pants," he ordered.

"Mmm, only if you help me," You smirked as you sat up. Papyrus came closer as you took off your shirt. You helped him take his shirt off and kissed his sternum and ribs. He lightly blushed as he went to grab your pants but guided his hands to your shoulders.

Your fingers traced his iliac crest before buckling his pants, feeling his pants bulge in his crotch. You unzip his pants to reveal his cock standing at attention. Papyrus pushed you down and does the same to you but he takes your pants and throws them.

"Eager?" You asked.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA," Papyrus answered as he rubbed his cock against yours. The simulation made your half mast member stiffen, standing proud and ready for act. You sucked in air as he grabbed your shaft and looked like he was reading himself to impale himself on your cock.

"Wait," You said as he stopped himself.

"WHAT?!" Papyrus was blushing wildly.

"This is your first time using your backdoor, isn't it?" You asked as you try to take control of the situation.

"...I-IT IS AND I'VE DONE MY RESEARCH! YOUR DICK GOES HERE, DOESN'T IT?!" Papyrus said.

"It does, but we'll both end up hurt if we do it your way," you explain.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Papyrus huffed in frustration. You flip him and lean in to whisper to him.

"Do you have any lube?" You asked in a sultry tone. Your boyfriend blushed harder.

"Top Drawer Of The Nightstand," he answered. You lean over and open up the nightstand, retrieving the lube.

"Okay, now we're going to go slow so you can enjoy your first time back here," you smiled as you took the rest of his pants off. Papyrus tried to hold himself back from growling as a display of dominance. You coated your pinkie in lube and brought it to the skeleton's entrance, "take a breath," you started to push your pinkie in and Papyrus gasped and stayed in place. You look at him, "how's it feel?"

"It's Weird," he replied.

"Safeword is spaghetti," you stated with a smirk as Papyrus gave you a small glare. You thrusted your pinkie in and out, slowly having him get used to the sensation before pulling it out and moving to your lubed up ring finger. You repeated it until you got to your index finger. Papyrus shifted with impatience until you added another finger. He whined lightly, "you good?" You asked.

"F-Fine, Keep Going," He said in a flustered tone.

You thrusted your finger further in and set a pace, getting ready to add a finger. Once you added the 3rd finger, you heard a breathy gasp come from your boyfriend. You smiled as you maintained the pace, but adding more lube just in case. Papyrus squirmed but you grabbed his pelvis to hold him still. He whined, but suddenly took in air as you added the 4th finger. You continued thrusting your fingers until his hole adjusted and started to milk your fingers.

You shivered as you pulled out your fingers and lubed up your throbbing shaft that was begging for action. Papyrus looked down with a shiver at you as you ground against his hole.

"Ready?" You asked for a final time.

"Do It," He growled from the frustration. You lined yourself up and thrusted in with ease. Papyrus' head threw back, moaning and gasping. You started at a slow pace. Your boyfriend squirmed again, but your hands were firmly on his pelvis; guiding him to take you in. He gave growls out of desperation to go faster. His hands tried to take off your hand so he could control the pace, but you held strong. You started to pick up the pace a little and Papyrus shouted.

"GO FASTER, MOTHERFUCKER!" He snarled.

"You mean like this?" You suddenly put yourself at an abusive pace, which made Papyrus cum on himself, "oops," you commented as you slowed to a manageable pace as you saw Papyrus' cock was still hard. You shivered as you knew you were close. Your boyfriend saw this and gave a smirk behind his pants then clenched. You groaned as you felt your climax, shooting cum into his ecto. Papyrus saw his opportunity and flipped you.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET, HUMAN~" he chuckled and rode you until you got hard again. Your boyfriend moaned and shook from the pleasure he was feeling. You grab one of his ribs and pull him in. He also screamed but you forced your tongue into his mouth. You saw that his eyelights were fuzzy as you reached down and grabbed his cock. He gasped and weakly tried to stop you as you started to jerk him off.

You ground into his sweet spot and he broke the kiss to scream as he came again. Luckily you closed your eyes in time because his shot got on your face. You wiped it off, but Papyrus continued to move. It was weaker, so you pushed yourself up and pinned him down onto his bed. His claws cut into your arms, you hissed in pain and slammed your cock into him. He moaned loudly.

"FUCK! ______! PLEASE!" You came again, this time you felt some of your jizz dibble out between his hole and your sack. Papyrus whined as you continued to jerk Papyrus until he came again.

You pulled out and panted as you looked around for tissues. The tissues were slightly hiding from view, but you noticed. You leaned over and grabbed them. Papyrus was a daze as you pulled tissues from the box. You started to wipe up your mess from his hole until you heard Papyrus say, "Leave It,"

"But you might get a stomach ache," you responded and Papyrus chuckled.

"I Don't Have Organs," he said. You paused.

**_Oh right…_ **

You thought then laid next to him, "so… how was your first time?"

"...... Mind-Blowing," Papyrus managed to say.

"I'm glad, any pain?"

"....... No," Papyrus said as you wrapped your arms around him.

"That's good," you smiled. Papyrus looked at you, then started to stare. You gave a confused look.

".... I Think I Might Like…." Papyrus blushed and continued in a quicker voice, "being a bottom more than a top…." Your eyes widened a little as you felt yourself getting hard again. You cleared your throat.

"Well, we'll figure it out together, yeah?" You smiled. Papyrus returned the grin and leaned down, rubbing your forehead.

"Yes,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I've only typing 3 reader fics in practice and I was a little tired of seeing so many reader fics being bottom so why not be a top~.


End file.
